The present invention relates to an acid resistant catalyst sheet, and a process for producing the same, specifically, the present invention relates to an acid resistant catalyst sheet, whose catalytic activity can be retained for a long period of time, because a catalyst component contained therein hardly leaves from the catalyst sheet, and which is superior in its acid resistance against gases such as SOx and HCl and in its processability, and a process for producing said catalyst sheet. The acid resistant catalyst sheet in accordance with the present invention can be used preferably for, for example, reduction of nitrogen oxides, oxidation of organic substances and decomposition of dioxin.
As a catalyst sheet known in the art, JP-B 4-12183 discloses a catalyst sheet, which is obtained by forming a titania fiber so as to be interwoven with a glass fiber in a manner such that the glass fiber is impregnated with a titania hydrosol, and then, the hydrosol is frozen in one direction, followed by fusion of the frozen portion.
Further, as another catalyst sheet known in the art, JP-B 5-64745 disclosed a catalyst sheet, which is obtained by impregnating a honeycomb laminate with a mixed dispersing agent comprising catalyst particles, silica sol and the like to fix the catalyst particles between fiber gaps of the honeycomb laminate and on the surfaces of the honeycomb laminate, wherein the honeycomb laminate comprises paper made from a mixture of a glass fiber, mountain leather and a binder.
Each of the references referred to above is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
Although the catalyst sheet disclosed in said JP-B 4-12183 has some degree of acid resistance, it has a problem that the titania fiber contained therein leaves from the sheet when vibrated mechanically because of rigidity of the sheet. Said catalyst sheet also has a problem that an additional different catalyst component contained therein leaves easily from the catalyst sheet because of poor bonding strength between the different additional catalyst component and the fibers, wherein said catalyst sheet can be produced according to the process described in said JP-B 4-12183.
On the other hand, the catalyst sheet disclosed in said JP-B 5-64745 has the following problems: (1) use of said silica sol and the like deteriorate properties of the catalyst particles contained therein, and (2) the catalyst particles contained therein leaves easily from the catalyst sheet.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a catalyst sheet, whose catalytic activity can be retained for a long period of time, because a catalyst component contained therein hardly leaves from the catalyst sheet, and which is superior in its acid resistance against acid gases such as SOx and HCl and in its processability, and a process for producing said catalyst sheet.
The present inventors have undertaken extensive studies to develop an acid resistant catalyst sheet. As a result, it has been found that a catalyst sheet comprising a catalyst component-containing titania fiber, a glass fiber and a specific resin can solve the foregoing problems, and thereby the present invention has been obtained.
The present invention provides an acid resistant catalyst sheet comprising:
a catalyst component-containing titania fiber;
a glass fiber; and
at least one resin selected from the group consisting of an epoxy resin, a phenolic resin, a melamine resin, a furan resin, a polyimide resin, a silicone resin, a fluororesin, a polyphenylene sulfide resin and a polyether ether ketone resin.
Further, the present invention provides a process for producing an acid resistant catalyst sheet, which comprises he step of making paper from a mixture containing:
a catalyst component-containing titania fiber;
a glass fiber; and
at least one resin selected from the group consisting of an epoxy resin, a phenolic resin, a melamine resin, a furan resin, a polyimide resin, a silicone resin, a fluororesin, a polyphenylene sulfide resin and a polyether ether ketone resin.
Further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.
A catalyst component-containing titania fiber used in the present invention is not particularly limited. As examples of the catalyst component-containing titania fiber, those disclosed in JP-A 11-5036 and Japanese Patent Application No. 10-333786 are enumerated. Each of the references referred to above is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. Here, the term, xe2x80x9ctitania fiberxe2x80x9d, means a fiber containing a TiO2 component.
Specific examples of the catalyst component-containing titania fiber used in the present invention are those satisfying the following conditions (1) to (7):
(1) titanium oxide is contained in an amount of not less than about 50% by weight, provided that the weight of the catalyst component-containing titania fiber is assigned to be 100% by weight,
(2) a fiber length is not less than about 50 xcexcm, which length is not an average fiber length, but a length of respective fibers,
(3) a fiber diameter is within a range of from about 2 to about 100 xcexcm,
(4) a specific surface area measured by a BET method is not less than about 10 m2/g, and preferably from about 20 to about 300 m2/g,
(5) a pore volume measured by a nitrogen adsorption method is not less than about 0.05 cc/g,
(6) a pore volume having a micro pore radius of not less than 10 xc3x85 is not less than about 0.02 cc/g, and
(7) a pore radius peak is from about 10 to about 300 xc3x85, and preferably from about 10 to about 100 xc3x85.
A catalyst component used in the present invention is not particularly limited, and may be appropriately selected depending on uses of the catalyst sheet. Examples of the catalyst component usually used are at least one metal selected from the group consisting of V, W, Al, As, Ni, Zr, Mo, Ru, Mg, Ca, Fe, Cr and Pt, at least one metal oxide selected from the group consisting of oxides of said metals, and at least one composite oxide selected from the group consisting of composite oxides of said metals.
When the catalyst sheet in accordance with the present invention is used for reducing nitrogen oxides, it is recommendable to use, as the catalyst component, at least one preferred metal selected from the group consisting of V, W and Mo, or at least one metal oxide selected from the group consisting of oxides of said preferred metals, or at least one composite oxide selected from the group consisting of composite oxides of said-prefer-red metals.
An amount of the catalyst component contained in the catalyst sheet is not particularly limited, and may be determined depending on uses of the catalyst sheet. The amount of the catalyst component is usually from about 0.001 to about 50% by weight in terms of metal oxide, provided that said metal contained in the catalyst sheet is converted into its metal oxide, and the weight of the catalyst component-containing titania fiber is assigned to be 100% by weight.
A process for producing the catalyst component-containing titania fiber is not particularly limited. As examples of the production process thereof, those comprising the steps mentioned in the following Process-1 and Process-2 are enumerated. It is necessary to carry out respective steps of from Step-1 to Step-4 under atmosphere of an inert gas such as nitrogen gas, through which steps a precursor fiber is obtained. However, the obtained precursor fiber can be handled in the air.
Process-1
Step-1 of dissolving a titanium alkoxide in an alcohol such as isopropyl alcohol to obtain a solution,
Step-2 of hydrolyzing the obtained solution to obtain a slurry,
Step-3 of dissolving a vanadium compound in the slurry to obtain a spinning solution,
Step-4 of spinning the spinning solution to obtain a precursor fiber, and
Step-5 of calcining the precursor fiber to obtain a titania fiber.
Process-2
Step-1 of dissolving a titanium alkoxide and a vanadium compound in an alcohol such as isopropyl alcohol,
Step-2 of hydrolyzing the obtained solution to obtaining a slurry,
Step-3 of adding a solvent to the slurry, followed by mixing, and then further adding a silica compound thereto to obtain a spinning solution,
Step-4 of spinning the spinning solution to obtain a precursor fiber, and
Step-5 of calcining the precursor fiber to obtain a titania fiber.
A unit weight of the catalyst component-containing titania fiber present in the catalyst sheet in accordance with the present invention is not particularly limited, and may be determined depending on uses of the catalyst sheet. Here, the term, xe2x80x9cunit weightxe2x80x9d, means a weight of the catalyst component-containing. titania fiber per unit area of the sheet. From a viewpoint of increasing catalyst performance and permeability of the obtained catalyst sheet, a preferred unit weight of the catalyst component-containing titania fiber is from about 5 to about 900 g/m2.
A glass fiber used in the present invention is not particularly limited. Preferred glass fiber is that having an average fiber diameter of from about 0.5 to about 5 xcexcm, and preferably from about 0.6 to about 2.0 xcexcm, and an average fiber length of from about 7 to about 50 mm, and preferably from about 10 to about 40 mm, in order to obtain a catalyst sheet having high strength from a viewpoint of strong intertwining among the glass fiber. When the fiber length exceeds about 50 mm, it may not be easy to disperse the glass fiber in water during making paper. An alkali silicate glass fiber is preferred in order to obtain a catalyst sheet having better acid resistance. An example of the alkali silicate glass fiber is that of a trademark of CMLF 208-RW 36, manufactured by Nippon Sheet Glass Co., Ltd.
A unit weight of the glass fiber present in the catalyst sheet in accordance with the present invention is not particularly limited, and may be determined depending on uses of the catalyst sheet. Here, the term, xe2x80x9cunit weightxe2x80x9d, means a weight of the glass fiber per unit area of the sheet. From a viewpoint of balance among retaining ability of the catalyst component-containing titania fiber, paper strength and permeability of the catalyst sheet obtained, a preferred unit weight of the glass fiber is from about 5 to about 900 g/m2.
A resin used in the present invention, namely an epoxy resin, a phenolic resin, a melamine resin, a furan resin, a polyimide resin, a silicone resin, a fluororesin, a polyphenylene sulfide resin or a polyether ether ketone resin, has a good acid resistance. These resins may be those obtained by a conventional production process. Among them, a fluororesin is preferable from a viewpoint of heat resistance and alkali resistance of the catalyst sheet obtained.
A process for producing the acid resistant catalyst sheet in accordance with the present invention is not particularly limited. An example of said production process is a process comprising the step of making paper from a mixture containing the catalyst component-containing titania fiber, the glass fiber and the above-mentioned resin. From a viewpoint of preventing the catalyst component from eluting out of the catalyst component-containing titania fiber, a preferable production process of the catalyst sheet is a process, which comprises the step of making paper from a mixture containing the catalyst component-containing titania fiber, the glass fiber and the above-mentioned resin, in the presence of at least one surfactant selected from the group consisting of alkyl dimethylaminoacetate betaines represented by the following formula (I), alkylamine acetates represented by the following formula (II) and amines represented by the following formula (III): 
wherein R1 is a C8-C22 alkyl group, 
wherein R2 is a C8-C22 alkyl group, and 
wherein X is a hydrogen atom or a methyl group, Y is a hydrogen atom or a methyl group, and R3 is a C8-C22 alkyl group.
Particularly preferred surfactants are lauryl dimethylaminoacetate betain, tridecyl dimethylaminoacetate betain and myristyl dimethylaminoacetate betain, which are represented by the formula (I); laurylamine acetate, tridecylamine acetate and myristylamine acetate, which are represented by the formula (II); and lauryl-dimethylamine, tridecyl-dimethylamine and myristyl-dimethylamine, which are represented by the formula (III).
How to make paper from the mixture containing the catalyst component-containing titania fiber, the glass fiber and the above-mentioned resin is not particularly limited. For example, a process comprising the following steps 1 to 3 can be given.
Step-1 of placing water, the glass fiber, the above-mentioned resin, a surfactant and the catalyst component-containing titania fiber in this order in a pulp disaggregating machine under stirring, and mixing them to obtain a uniform mixture thereof,
Step-2 of making wet paper from the above-mentioned uniform mixture using a paper-making machine, and
Step-3 of dehydrating and drying the wet paper to obtain a catalyst sheet.
In the above Step-1, it is usually preferable to carry out said step under conditions of making a length of the catalyst component-containing titania fiber not less than about 10 xcexcm, and making a length of the glass fiber not less than about 7 mm. In said step, if desired, a defoaming agent such as polyether type deforming agents, ester of fatty acid type defoaming agents and silicone type defoaming agents may be used. Additionally, in said step, an inorganic binding agent such as an alumina sol, a silica sol, a titania sol and a zirconia sol may be used to improve strength of the wet paper obtained in the above Step-2.
In the above Step-2, the above-mentioned inorganic binding agent may be sprayed to the wet paper, from a viewpoint of increasing strength of the wet paper.
In the above Step-3, conditions of dehydrating and drying are not particularly limited. Said step may be carried out under conventional conditions using an apparatus known in the art. Drying may be carried out two or more times, wherein temperature may be different from one another. In addition, drying maybe carried out after installing the acid resistant catalyst sheet in, for example, a reaction apparatus for reducing nitrogen oxides.
The acid catalyst sheet obtained in accordance with the present invention is a catalyst sheet, whose catalytic activity can be retained for a long period of time, because a catalyst component contained therein hardly leaves from the catalyst sheet, and which is superior in its acid resistance and processability. For example, the present catalyst sheet is generally resistant to at least about 10 hour use at about 100 to about 300xc2x0 C. against acid gases such as SOx and HCl. The present catalyst sheet is capable of retaining for a long period of time its catalytic activity for reducing nitrogen oxides, oxidizing organic substances such as organic solvents, agricultural chemicals and surfactants, and decomposing dioxin. Thus, it can be said that its utility value is great from an industrial point of view.